Smelling like Cheese is Sexy?
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: Thanksgiving time has rolled around and Nora is home alone for Thanksgiving. Has Patch ever had a real Thanksgiving? Would he ever have Thanksgiving with Nora again if he likes how this one turned out? I think so! Patch and Nora lemons


**A/N: So, I know Thanksgiving was like a month ago, but I didn't really have any ideas then but I do now. If you didn't know, I wrote a Halloween fic with these 2 and I think I'm going to start writing fics for them every holiday. How's that sound? ; ) VRF (from Our Little Game) helped me brainstorm ideas and write this, although I did most of the typing for this cause she gets uncomfortable typing these things. Hope you enjoy and leave any suggestions or reviews! Thanks and we hope you enjoy!**

 **AMM and VRF**

 **P.S. All rights go to Becca Fitzpatrick, of course.**

~Nora's POV~

Mom was out of town. Unbelievable! And she was out of town for Thanksgiving! This is the only holiday that Vee's parents don't allow me over for. I never knew why but Mom has always spent Thanksgiving with me, so I've never had to worry about it. She's missed Christmas's with me to drive to wherever she had an auction, but I've never had to worry about not having the family meal without her. I guess I don't have to cook anything up.

Hmm, or maybe Patch could come over for Thanksgiving. I wonder if he's ever had a real Thanksgiving meal. He could even help me make some things. I know he knows how to cook.

I leave the kitchen in search for my cell and find it charging up in my room. I unplug it and dial Patch's number.

The phone rings 5 times before Patch picks up the phone. "Hello?" he asks.

"Hey, it's me." I tell him lying down on my bed.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of getting a call from you, Angel?"

"Do you want to come over for Thanksgiving, or for that matter, do anything for Thanksgiving? Mom's leaving me for an auction and Vee says I can't come over this time. I don't want to be giving thanks for an empty table."

"Hmm, let me check my calendar," he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes until he talks again.

"I think I'm available."

"Good. So, then what do you want to do? We could actually cook something or-" he cuts me off

"How about I just show up and we'll see what we're feeling up to when I get there."

"Works for me!" I say, fine that I didn't have to really plan anything.

"Ok, I'll see you around 5." He says as I glance at the clock. 4:33.

"Ok, but you have only 30 minutes."

"I know Angel. I see the clock."

"Alrighty then. See you at 5."

"Ok, Love you…." He states as my heart skips a beat. I'll never tire of hearing him say that.

"Love you too," I say back to him.

"Love hearing it. Bye, Angel." And with that he hangs up the phone.

I turn my phone off for now and change into something other then my tank and sweats, though I doubt Patch would've minded.

(Around 5….)

 _Ding Dong_

"Coming!" I shout, running down the stairs.

I open the door to Patch, in his usual attire; black form-fitting shirt, of course, black jeans, and black boots. He gives me a fox-grin and stalks inside. I back away from him as he keeps walking towards me, his fox grin turning more and more mischievous. I eventually back into a wall and Patch keeps walking till he's right in front of me and there's barely any room between us.

"I like the outfit, Angel." He whispers, eyeing my purple off the shoulder blouse and white capris.

"Th-Thank you," I stutter back.

"Your welcome," and with that he presses his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as he puts his hands on my waist. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and press myself against him. I moan as he starts running his tongue along the seam of my lips. I feel as if I haven't seen, touched, or kissed him in months when I actually only saw him 2 days ago at school. I never saw him yesterday since I was with Vee because she insisted we went out and had a girl's day.

I pull back. "Are you hungry?"

"For you," he says, pulling me back to him. He presses his lips to mine again, but I only kiss him back quickly before unwrapping my legs from around his waist.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." I say, slightly pushing him away from me. I grab his hand and lead him into the kitchen.

"Ok, so are you wanting to cook or should we do pizza, or…."

"Let's do," he starts thinking to himself. "How about macaroni and hot dogs?"

"Really?" I ask, surprised that he wants that as his Thanksgiving meal, but it sounds fine to me. "Ok, macaroni and hot dogs it is." I say walking to the cabinets to pull out what we need while Patch goes looking through the fridge for anything else we'll need.

Cooking with Patch was fun. He kept trying to splash me with the water before it started boiling and then he would stick his fingers in the cheese powder and try flicking it at me. I didn't get any on me but when I flicked some back at him when he wasn't looking, it got all over his shirt and it wouldn't come out. I had doubled over laughing at the mess all over his shirt. Then I looked around the kitchen and continued laughing as I realized the mess we'd made. Finally, we sat down with our macaroni and hotdogs. I had convinced Patch to cut them up and mix them in with the macaroni. He was hesitant at first, but then I talked him into trying it.

"We did it! And you're the only one who got something on you!" I started giggling again as Patch looked at his shirt and says, "Now I smell like cheese."

I continue giggling as I nod. "You kind of do, but that's ok. This cheese makes you smell sexy."

"You think me smelling like cheese is sexy? I guess I'll start rolling in cheese or something every time I'm about to come see you."

"I was joking!" I say as I keep laughing. I'm laughing so hard now that my stomach is starting to hurt. He chuckles at me as I try to calm myself and then he tries the macaroni and hotdogs.

"How is it?" I ask smiling and reaching for my fork to eat some myself.

"I think I have a new favorite comfort food!" he exclaims. "This is really good!"

"Told you!" I say, poking his chest. I stand up and lean over him and continue poking his chest. "I told you, I told you, I told you!" then I realize how close we are. "I told you didn't I?" I say as I started talking slower.

Before I even realize he's moved, his hands are in my hair and he's pulling me to him. "You did tell me, but that was just an appetizer. Now for the main course." And he pulls me into his lap.

His lips hungrily attach themselves to mine as he presses me to him as much as he can. I stand up and then move to where I'm straddling his hips, never breaking our lip contact.

His hands slip under the hem of my shirt and caresses my bare skin. I wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers start playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I press into him when I feel something pressing against me. I press harder against him when he groans in the back of his throat.

"Angel, what are you doing?" He pulls back as I continue to rub against him. I finally look down and see his erection through his pants. I press my center up against it and throw my head back in pleasure. He starts jerking his hips into me as I continue rubbing on him.

He eventually starts kissing down my neck and starts pulling my shirt up. He pulls it off my body, but before he can go back to kissing my neck, I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it off him, throwing it somewhere behind me. I look down at him and see him staring at my breasts. I start to feel embarrassed when he looks up at me and shakes his head, noticing my brightening cheeks.

"They're perfect. You're perfect." He says, grabbing my right breast as his left hand reaches around me and unclasps my bra. He takes the plain white cotton bra off and throws it to the side.

"You're too beautiful for your own good." He says as he leans forward and grabs both of my breasts. I run my hands over his shoulders and down his back as he brings his head to my breasts. He takes the left nipple in his mouth and sucks, causing me to moan.

I start grinding against him again as he switches to my other breast. He gives my right breast the same treatment and then comes up to kiss me again. He stands and so I stand up to. He takes his arms and clears everything off the table, spilling it all on the floor. He then picks me up and puts me down on the table. I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer as he leans over me.

"Thank God for foam plates," I moan as he starts kissing my neck again.

"Yeah, I would not have wanted to be around for you to explain to your mom how 2 of her plates are broken." He murmurs against me neck.

"Uh, definitely not."

I start trailing my finger around the top of his jeans, which does not go unnoticed by Patch. When I flick his button open and flick his zipper down, he bites my neck where it meets my shoulder.

"Ah," I gasp and yank his jeans down. I immediately go for his boxers when his hands grab mine.

"I'm not going to be the only one naked," He whispers into my ear as he pulls back to kiss me. He pushes his tongue into my mouth as he starts to slowly undo my belt and then once he has it undone, he whips it off from around my hips and immediately undoes my button and pulls my zipper down then he shoves my jeans down my legs and pulls my underwear off with them.

He pulls away and takes off my jeans fully as he does the same for himself. When he starts reaching for his boxers, I grab his hands and push them aside. Then I look up at him and look into his eyes that I used to not be able to see anything in but now I see love and lust and desire pouring out of them.

"Let me, please." I beg him.

"You don't have to beg, Angel." He whispers in my ear.

I reach for the band to his boxers and then I start inching them down. He inhales a sharp breath when I finally pull them down his legs. His erection is finally in view and I can't stop staring. "That can't possibly fit." I mutter to myself.

"It can fit, Angel. I'll make it."

I moan as I pull him to me. I start kissing him and then I wrap my legs back around his waist and pull him closer to me again. I start grinding on him and moaning as he meets my wet center.

"Oh, Angel, don't tease."

I look at him and he looks at me.

"Are you sure?"

I nod my head eagerly.

"Then are you ready?"

As an answer, I pull his hips as close as I can to me and he takes that as his cue to go. He puts his hands in my hair and pulls my mouth to his as he pushes into my wet entrance. I feel him stop at my barrier that contains my innocence.

"Patch, you can take it. I don't ever want anyone else." And with that he thrusts into me hard. An awful pain suddenly washes through me as I close my eyes and clutch onto Patch. I feel tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I would never intentionally hurt you. I love you. I'm so sorry." He whispers as he kisses away my tears.

"I know Patch, I know. I love you too. You can move."

He slowly pulls out before hammering back into me. I arch my back and moan loudly. "Oh, God, Patch."

"Ahh, Nora, you feel better then anything I've ever felt. I love you so much." He shouts as he then pulls me to him and kisses me roughly, thrusting harder then he has all night.

"Patch, harder. Uh, faster!"

"Uh, Angel!"

He pulls out before pinning my hips to the table with a powerful thrust. He fills me to the hilt making me feel complete. He's everything I've ever felt was missing throughout my whole life.

He suddenly speeds up and thrusts harder, and I didn't even know that was possible. "Angel, are you close?" He whispers in my ear.

I nod my head and he starts thrusting vigorously.

"Ah, Patch! I-I'm cumming!"

"Cum for me then, Angel."

I release around him, feeling him thrust with a new exertion in his movements.

"Why are you, uh, why are you thrusting so hard? Like you're almost stuck?" I ask when I have the breath and having it catch my interest.

"Because, Angel. You are so heavenly and tight. I'm having a hard time moving because you are so tight and I'm so big."

I blush but clench around him.

"I like how big you are. You make me feel complete."

"Just like how I love how tight you are." He groans.

"Patch," I moan. "Cum for me. Please. I want to feel your glorious release."

"God, wish you always talked to me like that-NORA!" he yells as I feel him cum, filling me and having his seed paint my womb.

I arch into him then settle back against the table as he falls on me. I stroke his back as he jerks occasionally from the aftershocks of his orgasm roll through him. He lies on me for a moment so I play with his hair.

"That was the, I don't even have a word to describe how amazing that was." He exasperated.

"I completely understand," I whisper in his ear then kiss his cheek.

"I love you Nora Grey."

"I love you Jev Cipriano."

He sighs at hearing me use his real name. Then he says, "I hope you didn't just make love with me because I smell like cheese and you think that's sexy."

I start giggling and he suddenly moans loudly.

"Woah, what caused that?" I ask as I continue to giggle.

"I can feel your giggle."

I was about to ask what he meant when he moves his hips a little and that's when I remember he's still inside me. I moan as he begins to rock into me again. He chuckles and that's when I really understand what he meant.

"I can feel your chuckles and they feel insanely good."

"Of course, and I smell sexy because now I smell like cheese and sweat. So, in conclusion, I smell sexy and my laugh feels good. I think this is a great experiment. What else makes you think I'm sexy?"

"Keep doing what you're doing and you'll find out."


End file.
